Successful putting requires precision in addressing a golf ball with a golf club. Small changes in the structure or alignment of the club with regard to the ball or the ground can result in large differences in the flight or path that the ball travels upon putting.
In the design of putters, weight distribution is important in allowing the putter to achieve a successful put. Mass relief putters are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,089, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a putter having an inverted mass relief profile. The putter head is fashioned from a block metal having a conventional face, but having a mass relieved portion behind the face, with the greatest mass relief at the sole of the club and a lesser amount of mass relief extending upwardly to the top surface of the club.
In addition to mass relief, other aspects of the putter assist the user in addressing the ball. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,145 to Brown describes a golf club having a top surface inscribed with indicia for aiding the holder in the positioning of a club relative to a golf ball to be struck.
Additionally, Re. 19,178 to Spiker describes a top surface of a golf club formed with a longitudinal groove including prominent fields for sighting means or indicia.
Though the prior art provides mechanisms that enable a golfer to put with improved accuracy and greater control, additional mechanisms to improve a golfer's accuracy and control are also desired.